Jinchuriki of the New World
by Shu Ottegowa
Summary: Ending the 4th Shinobi world war, Naruto was cursed to live the life of an immortal being due the the sage of sixth paths granting him this as a rewards for his efforts. Years went by leaving the age of shinobi into modern times, allowing technology to advance. Deciding to try out a DMMORPG game that everyone has been playing he didn't expect any strange phenomenons. Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki of the New World

Summary: It had been a millennia since the end of the shinobi era, after defeating Kaguya in battle Naruto was forced to live with the curse no man should have. The curse of immortality, due to his condition he had to watch as all of those who held dear to his heart move on the world beyond without him. No longer seeing the purpose of living Naruto grew distant to the world around him, it was then when the world began an era of modernization that Naruto had gained a sense of happiness. The year was currently 2126 and a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil was released. It stands out among all other DMMORPGs due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. After an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. Within those 12 years Naruto made many friends in the world of Yggdrasil, such as Momonga, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino, Tabula Smaragdina, and Warrior Takemikazuchi. After meeting all of them he became one of the 42 Supreme Beings in their guild call Ainz Ooal Gown. When word of the shutdown was announced many of the members retired from the guild until only Naruto and Ainz were left. Deciding to spend the last moments of his time within Yggdrasil before the shutdown Naruto thought it was over for them, or so it seems.

* * *

AN: After watching the Overlord series, it gave me the idea of attempting a crossover story between the Naruto-verse and the Overlord-verse. Also the story will keep to the main story, but their will be a few things added along with OC Characters.

Rated M Warning: Story Will contain Lemon/ Lime /Gore / and Swearing

"Maximize Magic" Normal Speech

'Maximize Magic' Normal Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Bijuu/Summon/Monster Speech

' **Maximize Magic** ' Bijuu/Summon/Monster Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names

' **Maximize Magic** ' Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names in Thought

Demon God Naruto x Mass Harem: Albedo /Shalltear /Aura /Pleiades Battle Maids /FemKyuubi /FemShukaku/ FemMatatabi/ FemJuubi/ FemReibi /Brita /Clementine /Pestonya /Imina /Leinas /Tina & Tia /Edstrom /EvilEye /Arche Eeb Rile Furt /Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra /Hilma Cygnaeus /Others /OC's

Shu: "I would Like to make a note that I do not own any elements of the story unless told otherwise. Except for the Oc's in the story nothing is owned by me unless told otherwise"

Ainz Ooal Gown: "Shu why are Naruto and I so OP? I mean yea in the show I was too powerful but now this is ridiculous"

Shu: "Well, it's because I can and it's how I think things should have been to begin with"

Naruto: "Anyways Shu Ottegowa does not own the Naruto franchise in any shape or from, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto"

Ainz Ooal Gown: "Shu Ottegowa also does not own the Overlord franchise in any shape or form, those rights belong to Kugane Maruyama"

* * *

[Scene - The Great Tomb of Nazarick 9th Floor - Round Table]

Within the room of the round table which seats the 42 supreme beings of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, only the figures were present. The first was lord Herohero he had the appearance of a blue, irregular shaped slime. His species is an Elder Black Ooze, one of the most powerful slime types. The Second was Lord Momonga the one true ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he his the leader of the 42 supreme beings. He has the appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges, has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. He has the ability to change his class gaining a dark warrior persona, he wears a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings. He has a red cape on his back with two large swords. The third and final figure was Lord Kitsukage, he is the most powerful supreme being out the other 41 members. The only one to rival him in such power is Lord Momonga himself. Lord Kitsukage is a demon god, who takes on the appearance of a human with the animal features of a fox. Though instead of the usual single tail he has 10 (The reason he has 10 tail instead of 9 is due to him becoming the juubi). Like Lord Momonga he is also able to change his class to any other class he chooses.

"Hey there it's been a long time Momonga, you too Kitsukage" Herohero waved at them greeting them as it had been a long time since he's seen them.

"Sure has but I didn't expect you to show up Herohero, you've been gone for a couple years" Momonga replied in rejoice with his comrade.

"No way, it's been really that long? Man I guess working so much messed up my concept of time" Herohero pondered in response.

"That sucks it can't be healthy for you" Naruto sympathized with the slime creature.

"Tell me about it, I feel like my avatar looks" he joked back, he then looked over to the two players. "Sorry I shouldn't just have come back here to complain" Herohero apologized.

"Please don't worry about it" Momonga responded not wanting him to feel he was at fault or anything.

"Well I better get going I'm beyond exhausted" Herohero opened up the game g.u.i page looking through it one last time.

"Right rest well and feel better" Naruto voiced his concern for his fellow guild mate seeing as it nearly time for him to go.

"Wish I could stay longer though, but I'm still surprised the Great Tomb of Nazarick still standing", Naruto and Momonga feel a pang of sadness in their heart hearing that, "being the guild leader and advisor suites you, you guys did a good job in maintaining the place".

"Well we created this place together so the two of us couldn't just let all go to dust" Momonga responded bitter sweetly.

"Must have been hard, but thanks for everything and hope to see you guys in irl again" Herohero vanished in wisp of blue light.

Once he was gone the sound of a first slamming them table was heard, looking to his right Momonga voiced his opinion to him, "This sucks!, This is our home Naruto we built this together with virtual blood, sweat and tears. How could he turn his back to it so easily?" Momonga took a minute to compose himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking to his right Naruto was giving him a reassuring smile and spoke" He didn't Momonga, nobody in the guild betrayed us" Naruto got up from his seat and looked back at him "Now why don't we take a walk around the place one last time?".

Momonga nodded and stood up from his seat, walking over the the wall nearby Naruto could see what had caught his attention. Situated on the wall was a golden staff atop the golden item were 7 snake heads carrying a different colored jewel. 'The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown', Taking the staff into his hands Momonga followed Naruto through the doors of the builds meeting hall and into the halls of Nazarick. Walking through the hall and then a small flight of stairs the duo was greeted by two group of maids and a single butler too. Opening the games info board Momonga found the name of the butler leading the maids on the left.

"Oh yea this guys name was Sebas, and these are the battle maids of the pleiades" Naruto looked at the npc's one by one as he remembered seeing them from time to time, they were suppose to be the last line of defense to the throne room. Looking over to the left another 7 figures stood, all of them standing at 5'7 ft the same as Naruto. All seven wearing black and grey kimonos and had their own animal traits. The head of the line was a wolf-human demon she was named Chisame Uzumaki, she is the leader of the Anbu handmaidens.

You see a while back Naruto suggested to the other supreme beings in having a great number of inhuman races serve under them and reside within a floor of the tomb. With that idea in mind he created various clans of inhumans mostly hanyou's based on the many shinobi clans of his world. After collecting all of the knowledge, weapons, artifacts of his world he brought them along with him throughout his course in life. Looking over all the npcs Naruto remembered sometimes how he wished to somehow have somewhat a loving relationship with them, but he realized it was just not meant to be.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't pretend they did, so when creating all of the races and other factions under the command of Nazarick he made it so the female populace would have romantic feelings towards him. Even though his idea got a good laugh from all the other members and much ire from some of the female guild members. After the two had finished reminiscing on the past the two ordered the two groups of npcs to follow them for the throne room.

* * *

[Scene Change - Nazarick Throne Room]

Momonga taking a seat on his throne, Naruto took his seat next to him on a chair that was installed for him due to him being the second in command of the guild. As the two separate maids stand by on guard the duo brought their attention to the figure standing aside them. The figure was obviously female standing at 5'6, has lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. The person beside is named Albedo and is a succubus.

Opening the information menu Naruto and Ainz looked over her stats, she is one of the highest ranking npc's in the Tomb of Nazarick she supervises all the other floor guardians. Looking over her specs they were surprised to find out here personality after reading. Apparently she was suppose to be a slut, but seeing as she was created by Lord Tabula Smaragdina who like creating contradicting characters it was no surprise after. Though seeing you can only change their specs with certain tools, but since they had the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown it wouldn't matter. Opening her settings file, Momonga changed her from being a slut to someone who was madly in love with Naruto. Though after changing it to that, he did get an earful from the blond demon. Resting their backs against their chairs, the duo of supreme beings looked at the flags hung along the throne room each one bore the symbol of each supreme being. After naming each one the two said their goodbyes as they waited for the game to shutdown.

* * *

[Time Skip]

11:59

00:01

00:02

00:03

After 3 seconds going by and the fact of the game not shutting down both players open their eyes to the same throne room they thought was their no more. At first they thought the admins had pushed back the shut down time their confusion grew greater when a voice broke through the throne room.

"Are you alright Lord Momonga?, Lord Kitsukage?" a sweet and heavenly voice graced their ears, bring their attention to the npc that wasn't supposed to be talking at all.

"My Lords?!" To them their appeared to be some panic in the npc's voice " My lords you seem to be troubled, is everything alright?"

With a great elegance and grace she moved towards the two supreme beings, "If there seems to be a problem allow me to assist you!".

All though he was panicking inside, the notion of everything suddenly becoming reality wasn't shocking to him. Though he couldn't say the same for Momonga though, that was then a voice rang throughout his mind. "Relax kit it's me, I wanted to let you know that something strange just happened. When the two of you were waiting for the shutdown some strange wave of energy was flowing around you' Naruto looked at Momonga who finally came down a bit began to process a bit more of what's happening. 'Any idea on what that energy was or why everything had somehow became reality?'. Naruto waited for a minute then Kurama responded "Not a clue, but does it matter anyways?. I mean all of this isn't really new to us since we've kinda been through these kind of things already" Naruto nodded in agreement. Though his attention was brought back when his friend spoke.

"Sebas survey the current surroundings around Nazarick and then report back to us" The duo watched as the butler stood up and spoke.

"By your command my lords" Sebas then went to exit the throne room to follow his orders.

"Pleiades you along the the Handmaid's are to head for the 9th floor, if anyone should dare to trespass deal with them" Naruto barked out.

Naruto and Momonga looked to one another as they both confirmed that the npc's were moving about and following their commands. Feeling the connection to their real bodies was severed, they have now become one with their selective characters. That would mean their powers and capabilities would be the same.

"Do you have any orders for my my lords?" Albedo looked to the both of them especially Naruto, the look was that of a women who could not live without the love of her life

Seeing this a sense of dominance and possessiveness came over him, "Albedo come here for a moment"

"Albedo would you allow me to touch your face and get a better look at you?" Naruto inquired, as his hand reached out her.

"Of course my lord" Albedo placed his hands upon her cheek as she nuzzled into the palm of his hands. Rubbing the side of her face he looked to Momonga confirming he could actually feel her body. Removing his hand from Albedo much to her very own disappointment, the two beings conversed with one another. After a couple of minutes of discussing their current situation the two stood up from their thrones.

"Albedo we need you to all the guardians within Nazararick excluding the ones guarding the 4th and 8th floor. Once that was done have them gather in the Colosseum on the 6th floor, understood?" from the way Momonga spoke, before they were even somehow brought here, Naruto could confirm that he wasn't the only one affected by becoming something far from being human.

"As you wish Lord Momonga, Lord Kitsukage" Without a second of hesitation at all, Albedo quickly made her way to complete the orders given to her by the all mighty supreme beings.

"Naruto how are you feeling? Anything different of strange at all?" Momonga asked, looking towards his friend who was looking himself over.

Checking his body and moving his limbs around for a bit he replied, "No I'm fine there doesn't seem to be any type of abnormalities right now".

"I see, then we should move on over to the 6th floor and gather more information on how we ended up here. It seems impossible to get trapped inside of a videogame right?" Momonga suggested as he saw Naruto nod in agreement.

"Your right so let's play along and act like are avatars who their suppose to be as they were in the game" Naruto suggested as playing along with whatever is happening seems to be the logical sense at the moment.

Seeing it was time for them to move on the rings on their hands began to glow and in a sudden flash the two were teleported at the entrance of the 6th floor Colosseum. Once they entered the great Colosseum that was supposed to be guarded by the dark elf twins they were nowhere to be sighted. Though somehow just in time a small figure which was one of the dark elf twin npc's had just appeared from the stands above them.

The elf stood about 4ft, it has the appearance of a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown. Below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back. Taking in the elf's appearance, Naruto with a great sense of hearing, heard the sound of light footsteps from the balcony across the Colosseum.

"Nailed it" The small elf gave a peace sign as she stuck the landing after jumping from the stand above them.

"Aura" Naruto and Momonga greeted her in unison, as they watch the elf run on towards them.

"We are honored to have you both here Lord Momonga, you too Lord Kitsukage. We welcome you both to the 6th floor Colosseum" Aura placed her right hand over her heart as she proudly welcomed the,.

Naruto kneeled down before her as he took her left hand and kissed it, thus earning a atomic blush from the tomboyish elf. "Thank you for having us here dear Aura, we will only be intruding here for a short time I hope you don't mind".

"N-nonsense Lord Kitsukage you and Lord Momonga are always welcomed here, I mean you are the two great rules of Nazarick" Aura stuttered out, as the man who had claimed her heart was showering her with affection.

Looking around Momonga noticed something, "Aura do you perhaps know where your brother maybe? It's unusual to not see you two together".

Seeing that her brother was missing right now gave quite the ire for her, looking in the direction of her brother she called out out him, "Mare your being rude to our Lords, get your butt down here".

"B-but i'm terrified" that voice was too feminine to be a males voice thought the two, the both of them shivered remembering Lord Bukubukuchgama had some very weird tastes and interest.

"Mare!" Aura shouted, probably thinking on how she should clobber him for dishonoring the great supreme beings. Smelling the scent of the air Naruto could smell the fear coming from the small elf. Though after taking a better look at him after he fell from the balcony across from them he could see why Mare would be mistaken for a girl. But when you get a better look at him anyone could see he is a boy.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Lord Momonga, Lord Kitsukage" Mare clutched his staff closely to his body and grasped them hem of his skirt. Oh yea Bukubukuchagama was in to some really weird shit.

"We have come by to test a few things and were hoping if you two would assist us in that matter" Momonga held up the the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown as Naruto stood aside a bit while watching the twins gaps in awe the items sight.

"No way, isn't the the legendary weapon of Nazarick? The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?" Aura cried out in awe, as she only heard rumor the item ever existing in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was said that it's power could not be rivaled by any other item or object anyone could possess.

"It is and you wouldn't believe the hard work and effort it took to create this thing, it even makes me want to change my class and use it for myself" Naruto admitted eyeing the staff with jealousy. As Momonga went about explaining it's functions and telling the items origins Naruto went and ignored him deciding to have a few words with the tailed beasts.

* * *

[Scene Change - Minds cape]

Focusing his mind Naruto entered his mindscape with ease. Looking around ever since he had gained all the tailed beast including the 10 tails and after recreating the zero tails his power and knowledge had grown exponentially. Walking through the halls of his mind, it wasn't the usual dark dim depressed sewer everyone usually saw when the visited. It was now an open island paradise with enough room for all the tailed beast to roam freely and live in peace. After a while the 9 original tailed beast have grown to be on good terms with the 10 and 0 tails. Thus creating a now extended family of sorts between the 11 of them. As he approached the center of the island he was struck by the force of somebody tackling him to the ground. Before he could get up his lips were sealed by the unknown assailant who took the time to get a good taste of him. Going along with it he wrapped his arms around the waste to the person and deepened the kiss earning a lustful moan from the person. After a minute or so the two figures separated for a gasp of air as Naruto took in the sight before him. The person who tackled him was none other than his mate Kara, in other words the Kyuubi no kitsune.

In fact Naruto had made the Zero tails Reya, One Tails Sara, Two Tails Maya, Nine Tails Kara, and the Ten Tails Lucia his mates. With Kara being the Alpha of the entire harem, though in terms of power all of them were stronger then Albedo but as powerful as he and Momonga are. Now as he was done sucking face with Kara Naruto was approached by the other tailed beasts. Though before he could have any decent conversation, he had to great all of his mates the same way some longer than others. But after 8 Tails had enough of their childishness everything had settled down and they could now begin their meeting.

So Far Naruto began to explain to the others what has been happening so far and suffice to say none of them were all that surprised as this again does happen to them often. He then went and explained about how he has figured out a way for them to be released from his body and become a true demon full of life in the physical world. Also they would be able to keep their power and strength while also allowing him to replicate and absorb their power at the same time. When he said this, Naruto then found himself completely buried in a pile of slender vulpus bodies. In other words his mates who were showering him with kisses as thanks, while the other bijuu could only laugh at their containers dismay. But once the matter was over he told them he would contact them later as he needed to return to reality. Saying his goodbyes, Naruto closed his eyes and refocused his mind. Then once again opening his eyes finding himself back in realty, looking around he found Momonga had just finished explaining to the twins about the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

[Scene Change - Arena Stage]

"Now we would like to run some tests with it, would you like to assist us?" Momonga asked, as he was having a bit of trouble getting back into character after explaining the staffs origins.

"Wow would we, just give us a moment to have the field prepared for you" Aura exclaimed with excitement.

"Also the other floor guardians will be arriving her shortly so I expect you both to be on your best behavior" Naruto announcement, which got surprised looks from the twins.

Looking to his right he watched has the arena gates open and two large orange lizard warriors appeared carrying some test dummies. They both watched as Aura and Mare ordered the two beasts to set up the dummies in the center of the arena. Placing the dummies down the Lizards and the dark elf twins moved aside as Momonga and Naruto stepped in front of them. Taking everything that has been happening the both of them should be freaking out. Well technically Momonga should be the one freaking out, but for some reason they've both have gotten used to this. Putting aside his thoughts Momonga raised the staff as it glowed red, point the staff towards the dummies he called out, "Summon: Primal Fire Elemental'. In a sudden flash of scorching flames both dummies were consumed in fire and shadow, then a spiraling column of flames rose and changed into the form of a fire demon. The lower half of its body was a blazing tornado, while its upper portion was bulky and had massive arms with razor sharp claws. A pair of long sharp horns adorn on it's head which was in the shape of a dragon.

Looking towards the summon Naruto spoke, "Ah I remember this monster's level was in the upper 80's, not that takes me way back" Unconsciously Naruto grasped the hilt of his sword as a sudden burst of lust for battle was building up inside him. His eyes then began to slightly glow a blood red which didn't go unnoticed by his undead companion.

Looking towards the dark elf twins an idea popped into Momongas mind, "Aura, Mare would you two like to help Lord Naruto in defeating the fire elemental?". Naruto grew a thirsty grin on his face as he eyed his prey with excitement.

Feeling excited about the idea Aura agreed, but her brother Mare was a bit more hesitant. Though with a bit of straightening out from Aura the three inhumans stood before their foe with all their might. Seeing they were ready Momonga called out to the beast, "Fire Elemental attack Kitsukage along with the dark elf twins" In an instant the fire elemental released a stream of flames from it's mouth. Which began to be directed towards the trio, however Aura, Mare & Naruto avoided it all together. Once the flames had dispersed Aura struck it down with her whip, but had little to no effect. Recovering from the blow the fire elemental fired another stream of flames directly at the dark elf female. But a voice that was heard said otherwise, "Magic Shield" Naruto saw Mare protect his sister with a magical bubble of green energy preventing any harm to befall onto his older sibling. Once she was out of harm's way Naruto charged in with his sword drawn and yelled "Uzumaki Sword Technique: Crimson void strike". A red and black aura covered his blade and he struck down the beast causing it to scream in pain. But it was not enough to end it there, falling back to the twins the trio prepared for another assault.

While those three were fighting on the side was Momonga who could only shake his head in amazement at the sight. He could still remember how his energetic friend would be during the times he was in battle. Shaking his mind from those memories he attempted to contact any GM's or his other guild members but found it to be impossible. He then tried to contact someone else, though he didn't expect it to work to his surprise it did.

"I am here Lord Momonga, is there something you need?" the voice asked in curiosity.

Gaining back his composure after that surprise Momonga spoke, "Sebas how are things looking outside the area surrounding Nararick?".

"Well Lord Momonga there would be a slight problem you see" Sebas informed, waiting to see how his master would respond.

"I see well I have gathered the guardians to meet with us, head to the 6th floor Colosseum, you can report your findings to us here" Momonga informed the head butler as he got a confirmation in return.

Looking back towards the arena center, he could see what was left of the fire elemental as it's flames began to disperse from the area. After it was gone the trio of battlers approached the undead supreme being who congratulated on a job well done. Naruto also congratulated the twins who could only be more happier than the praise they were getting. Momonga went as far as to offer them a glass of water to re-hydrate themselves from the battle. While Mare got a brotherly hug from Naruto, Aura was….well….a loss of words. She was suffering from embarrassment when Naruto had kissed her on her forehead and complimented her *cough* growth.

Though the situation just changed as a dark portal opened from behind them and appeared was a young women with pale skin, light lavender hair and a purple dress with an umbrella. Once the figure appeared she saw who was currently here and couldn't help but feel a wave of joy come over her. Running up to the group the young women latched onto Naruto who smiled at the affection, while Momonga could only shake his head at the scene.

"Oh wow Lord Kitsukage the one man I couldn't rule over my eternal beloved" this type of affection didn't sit well with aura though. Taking this as opportunity she insulted the young women who didn't take kindly to it.

"Knock it off Shalltear you starting to drool on him" the one now named Shalltear could only laugh as she looked back at Aura. From what Naruto could remember Shalltear was a all powerful pure blooded vampire. She is to guard the first second and third floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"I'm sorry half pint, I didn't see you there" a vein appeared over her eye showing how sensitive she was to her height being mentioned.

Not one to step down she called her out, " Tits" Shalltear looked at the girl in shock as on instinct she placed an arm to cover her chests.

Not wanting to take more of her insults Shalltear shouted back, "Watch it elf you got nothing but a flat chest".

Aura could only smirk in triumph, "Ha im only 76 years old so I have time to develop, while you here are stuck in an undead body. So you basically have to except with what you have there huh".

Before anything could escalate any further a booming voice broke the tension in the air, looking at who spoke the figure was massive. Having an enormous body size of 2.5m, Cocytus has the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands.

Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands hold a mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs. If their memory serves he was said to be the guardian of the 5th floor.

"Stop acting like fools in front of the master" Cocytus warned them but to his dismay they continued.

"I'll stop when this elf bitch pays for what she's done" which only was responded with, "Try it vamp-" before she continued and menacing aura filled the air.

"That's enough!, Aura, Shalltear their is no time to be fooling around" Naruto growled at them emphasizing his seriousness. The two bowed in apology as the two supreme beings welcomed the powerful warrior. Cocytus accepted their welcome with open arms and stood at attention waiting for any orders they may have. Then the sound of another portal just closing drew their attention. Two figures were making their way towards them and the first was Albedo. The second who followed behind her was someone who they were glad to see. Demiurge he's a insanely powerful demon and guardian of the tombs 7th floor. If Nazarick were ever in any crisis he would lead the other NPCs in it's defense. About 1.8m tall, Demiurge is a demon with dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they are not normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge's pair of eyes lack eyeballs, in fact, shining jewels with numerous small cuts take the place of his by one the guardians of Nazarick kneeled before their masters awaiting to do their very biding.

"My Lords, we the guardians pledge are fidelity" Albedo announced as she showed nothing but passion and devotion to her masters.

"I am the guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floor Shalltear Bloodfallen" the young vampire bowed, placing a hand over her heart, "I serve and obey".

"I am the guardian of the 5th floor Cocytus" Bowing his head, "I serve and obey"

"I am the guardian of the 6th floor Aura Bella Fiora" Aura spoke excitedly

"I am her brother and also guardian of the 6th floor, Mare Bella Fiora" he announced

"We serve and obey" the bowed in unison.

"I am the guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge" Naruto looked to his fellow demon in pride, feeling the sense of kinship in him. Demiurge followed in suit and bowed, " I serve and Obey"

"I the leader of the guardians Albedo" she bows her head in submission, "Serve and Obey".

"Supreme ones, we await your orders please. Just give us your request and we shall complete without fail" The guardians raised their heads in unison awaiting the masters commands.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all like the story, please like and comment. If you have any questions feel free to pm me or ask in the comments.

Character Info

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a.k.a Lord Kitsukage

Species: Fox Demon God

Gender: Male

Class: Assassin - Magic Caster - Shinobi - Warrior - Summoner

Abilities: Ninjutsu - Kenjutsu - Genjutsu - Taijutsu - Kinjutsu - Senjutsu - Summoning - Fujinjutsu

Bloodline: Rinnegan - Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan - Byakugan - Elemental Bloodlines

Body Bloodlines - Yin-Yang Release

Skills:

Crafting

Potion Brewing

Trap Making

Alchemy

Weaponsmithing

Cooking

Gardening

Demon God Naruto x Mass Harem: Albedo /Shalltear /Aura /Pleiades Battle Maids /FemKyuubi /FemShukaku/ FemMatatabi/ FemJuubi/ FemReibi /Brita /Clementine /Pestonya /Imina /Leinas /Tina & Tia /Edstrom /EvilEye /Arche Eeb Rile Furt /Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra /Hilma Cygnaeus / Multiple OC's


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It had been a millennia since the end of the shinobi era, after defeating Kaguya in battle Naruto was forced to live with the curse no man should have. The curse of immortality, due to his condition he had to watch as all of those who held dear to his heart move on the world beyond without him. No longer seeing the purpose of living Naruto grew distant to the world around him, it was then when the world began an era of modernization that Naruto had gained a sense of happiness. The year was currently 2126 and a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil was released. It stands out among all other DMMORPGs due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. After an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. Within those 12 years Naruto made many friends in the world of Yggdrasil, such as Momonga, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino, Tabula Smaragdina, and Warrior Takemikazuchi. After meeting all of them he became one of the 42 Supreme Beings in their guild call Ainz Ooal Gown. When word of the shutdown was announced many of the members retired from the guild until only Naruto and Ainz were left. Deciding to spend the last moments of his time within Yggdrasil before the shutdown Naruto thought it was over for them, or so it seems.

AN: After watching the Overlord series, it gave me the idea of attempting a crossover story between the Naruto-verse and the Overlord-verse. Also the story will keep to the main story, but their will be a few things added along with OC Characters.

Rated M Warning: Story Will contain Lemon/ Lime /Gore / and Swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Overlord or Naruto Franchise, as well any other elements in the story unless told otherwise.

"Maximize Magic" Normal Speech

'Maximize Magic' Normal Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Bijuu/Summon/Monster Speech

' **Maximize Magic** ' Bijuu/Summon/Monster Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names

' **Maximize Magic** ' Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names in Thought

Demon God Naruto x Mass Harem: Albedo /Shalltear /Aura /Pleiades Battle Maids /FemKyuubi /FemShukaku/ FemMatatabi/ FemJuubi/ FemReibi /Brita /Zesshi /Clementine /Pestonya /Imina /Leinas /Tina & Tia /Edstrom /EvilEye /Arche Eeb Rile Furt /Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra /Hilma Cygnaeus /Others /OC's

Shu: "So Naruto when can Ainz and Expect to see some little fox kits running around?, I hear Mare talking about having kids in the near future"

Ainz Ooal Gown: "That's right Shu I remember hearing that from Mare was planning to have a private talk with you later in his bedroom"

Naruto: "...If you guys excuse me i'll be right back, I just remembered something important that needs to be done" they could hear the sound of a gate closing around the corner.

Shu:"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, should we tell him that Mare's body pillow collection of him?"

Ainz Ooal Gown: "Heh..not just yet let's let him squirm for a bit"

* * *

Naruto and Momonga gazed upon the npc's who now have begun to move and act of their own free will. They are now the loyal servants of Ainz Ooal Gown who now pledge their loyalty to the great supreme beings before them. The surprised turn of events the both never expect this in one way or another, but at one point thought if this could ever really happen. In fact Momonga was still too surprise to speak that it was Naruto who would have to speak first out of the both of them.

"Raise your heads" a low growl escaped his throat, as a red and powerful aura began to surround Naruto in all of his being.

"We are both very pleased you all answered our call" Momonga added in his own words as Naruto's shook him out of his stupor.

Having picked up on some of their personalities from the number of information pages each guild member had when creating the guardians. Naruto then knew they would act if their thanks was a waste on beings such as them. But as if Albedo had picked up on his thoughts she spoke, "You thanks are wasted us, my lords. We've pledged our very beings to you both and will live to serve you both. Although!, you may find our capabilities to be lacking we shall strive to meet your expectations by any means. But even so we shall do everything in our powers to ears the thanks and praise you both have give us. This we vow!".

"This we vow!" announced the other floor guardians, only to jump in surprise as Naruto raised his arms and tails stood tall.

"Outstanding!, as expected our guardians! We have no doubt you will fulfill your duties to us without fail" his words brought joy to their faces especially those of Albedo, Shalltear, and Aura. But then changed more seriously as Sebas appeared to the right of them standing by one of the nearby pillars of the colosseum. Both Naruto and Momonga looked to Sebas, whom bowed announcing his arrival to them, greeting him as well he joined the others in the line up.

"As Outstanding the situation is right now, the seriousness in the matter right now affects how things will be now in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Just a few hours ago Kitsukage sent Sebas to survey the surrounding area around Nazarick" Momonga motioned to the butler next to them, "Sebas are we indeed correct about this?".

"Indeed you are my lord, your senses and awareness of all things precise as ever Lord Momonga, just as it Lord Kitsukage's. The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been moved somehow from the swamps the surround it to an open grassy plains. The plains span in several directions and I have not been able to identify any human, animal,monster or creature within a certain amount of distance from here. We are completely isolated" Sebas finished his report which shocked Momonga, while Naruto was trying to keep his fasade in check; several years of staying in character while playing this game made him a great actor.

"Very good Sebas you have done your job well, It would seem our home has been transported to a world of unknown origins by an unknown party as well" Naruto frowned a bit inside, being able to have the power to transport all of Nazarick along with it's inhabitants did not bode well with him.

"Floor Guardian Albedo and Defensive Leader Demiurge we have a task for you both" Momonga started, "Fortify our defenses, raise the security level of Nazarick to maximum, and figure out a way to strengthen our information gathering" Naruto ordered as the to inhumans listen intently.

Looking towards Mare Naruto spoke, "Mare I also have a task for you, since we are in an open grassy plain it would make it easy for hostile parties to spot our home. So by my orders you are to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick with dirt and vegetation. Then you are to make hollow dummy hills around the area, once you are done turn the inside of those hills into look out posts and bunkers, then have some of the undead stationed in them". The Guardians looked at him in horror hearing him order the defacing of the walls to Nazarick.

"Y-yes as you wish my lord" Mare stammered out.

"Wait a moment Lord Kitsukage!, you can't be serious about this can you? I mean your speaking of smearing the great walls of-" Naruto watched as she rose from her kneeling position, only to watch as she froze in place.

A sense of fear enveloped Albedo as the feeling of dread frilled the air, Naruto's eyes became blood red as the sound of growling grew from his throat. His tails swished in a type of frenzy display increasing his frightful appearance even more. The only one unaffected by his display was Momonga, " **You dare question my orders Albedo? If so then you've got another thing coming** " Naruto said angrily with a demonic voice

"N-no my lord, o-o-of course not. Please forgive me of my disrespect towards you" she could barely get the words to come out of her mouth as the feeling of the world baring her shoulders was too much.

" **Very well I shall look over this act of disrespect, but should this happen again there will be consequences. Now if you had let me finish there wouldn't be any need to make such a fuss over this small matter** ". Naruto growled out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could do anymore.

"That's enough Naruto, calm yourself there is no need to waste time and energy on things such as this" truth be told, Momonga was surprised by Naruto's change in behavior. It must be due to the fact they've not changed physically but mentally.

"Your right, forgive me for my outburst Albedo" he could see her still shaking in fear and could only nod in reply.

"Now before you all go out to complete the tasked we assigned you Lord Momonga has a question to ask you all" Naruto stood aside as Momonga stood forward, he gazed upon the guardians as they awaited to here what he had to say.

"In your own words, what are we to all of you?" Hearing this cause the guardians to stiffen some more than others. Both of them look towards Shalltear signalling she would be the first to answer their question.

"True beauty's incarnate, Lord Momonga their is nothing that could compare to the power in your possession", looking towards Naruto, "A true being of chaos and destruction, I tremble before you Lord Kitsukage".

"Cocytus?".

"You both warriors of the highest caliber, nothing or anyone even us guardians could match you in such strength. You both are truly the worthy of ruling over the Great Tomb of Nazarick".

"Aura?" Naruto was the one to ask this time.

"Truly wonderful leaders, both of you who stayed behind after the other supreme beings have moved".

"Mare?".

"You both are very kind and merciless when need be".

"Demiurge?".

"A true lord of the undead whose power beyond our comprehension", looking over to Naruto, "and a fellow demon whose power rivals the gods and knows the meaning of the word chaos".

"Sebas?"

"Our astounding creators who stayed behind after the others transcendence".

"Finally" Naruto breathed in the air as he gazed upon the powerful succubus, " Albedo?".

Albedo slowly rose her head, a blush adorn on her cheeks, her wings slowly flap, as she gazed upon her masters, "You are both the mightiest and intelligent of the mighty supreme begins".

This was all she said and bowed her head once more, noticeable after catching Naruto's gaze it was the only answer Momonga Lich king look to his friend, whom gave him a simple nod of his head. But a look in his eyes which said that something had become too much for him and needed time to think about it. Nodding back to his companion Momonga vanished in a vortex of light leaving Naruto to say his last few words.

"You have all spoken you piece and have been assigned your duties, now go forth and bring glory to the Great Tomb of Nazarick" Once he spoke those words Naruto vanished in a vortex of flames, causing the guardians to shield their eyes from the heat.

* * *

[Scene Change - Naruto's Study]

Opening to the door that led to his private study, Naruto was greeted to the sight of the Anbu Handmaidens cleaning and sorting out his study. Upon entering and closing the door behind him he gained the attention of all the handmaidens, dropping whatever they were doing the Anbu Handmaidens kneeled before their creator awaiting his command. Then Chisame Uzumaki the head of the maidens spoke, "Lord Kitsukage forgive us for intruding on your private study, though you prohibit anyone from entering without your permission, it was our responsibility to see that all of your personal effects and current residents are kept in check".

Naruto stood above them casting a sense of dominance in the air looking to the each of them he sighed in exhaustion. Ordering them to continue with what they were doing before, he took a seat at his desk and looked at what laid across it. There were a couple scrolls on a few things he was researching during his time in Yggdrasil, there were also a couple of small picture frames sitting on the far corner of his desk. Taking one of them into his hand he took the moment to look it over, it was a picture of him with the other members of the guild who stayed till now. Momonga, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino, Tabula Smaragdina, and Warrior Takemikazuchi there all here. Setting the picture back on his desk the sound of his stomach growling drew his attention. Now that he realized it he hasn't eaten anything in a while, getting up from his seat he called out to the handmaidens. "Chisame it seems my memory is a bit foggy but do you know where I can obtain something to eat?".

Chisame quickly came towards me and spoke, "Yes Lord Kitsukage you can find some nourishment in the mess hall. But if you wish I can have some Handmaidens bring you something here?". Naruto thought about it for a moment and decided that would be for the best. Before he could speak the sound of multiple growl stomachs were heard, to be more precise it was all 7 of the current handmaidens.

Shaking his head he looked towards Chisame and spoke, "Chisame have some of the handmaidens fetch me something to eat, I don't care what it is as long it's fulfilling. Also have them grab and extra seven plates so that you all may join me in eating" After he said this it surprised the Anbu warriors.

"Of course my lord, but the extra seven plates is unnecessary as we could just go and eat wit the other servants in the designated mess hall. Also we wouldn't want you to waste your time on us, as it is our-" Before she could even finished that sentence Chisame was met with a cold glare from her master.

"Are you questioning my orders Chisame because if you are you must be begging for punishment" The handmaiden shook her head and bowed in submission.

"Of course not my lord I will have the handmaidens retrieve what you ask for with most haste" Looking to three of the handmaidens she gave them the signal to go do as they were ask. Looking back at her lord she waited for him to speak as he continued to gaze upon her being with his cold expression.

"Once we have eaten you all may have the rest of the day to yourselves as I will retire to my chambers later. Do not go and ignore my decision as doing so will result in such unfavorable odds" He watched as Chisame along with the other remain handmaidens accepted his decision and returned to what they were doing, while waiting for their meals to arrive. Though it didn't take long a couple of moments later the sound of knocking was heard from the door. Signaling for his servants to open the door, the ones from earlier have returned with a full cart of food and what appears to be a portable table. Once they had set up the table all of the handmaidens had sat down and begun to eat their meals. Naruto at his own desk begun to eat his meal as well, his meal consisted of a bowl of rice, baked salmon, steamed vegetables, and a bowl of miso soup".

It didn't take long for him to finish his meal as he consumed the last of his within seconds, having not eaten in a while can do this to someone he thought. After they all had finished their meals Chisame along with the other handmaidens collected all of the dirty dishes and utensils placing them on the cart. Once everything was cleaned up the exited Naruto's office heading over to the kitchen to drop off all the dirty dishes. When they had left Naruto did as he said earlier and was making his way towards his bed chambers, while on his way he was greeted by many of the inhuman servant npc's he had created that serve the Great Tomb of Nazarick. From Youkai, Devils, Demons, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Elves of different natures, and so on. During his time in Yggdrasil the many members of the guild saw the great results in Naruto creating the many npc's. They made a great increase in Nazaricks military power, a positive outlook in economic establishment. When he meant economic establishment, Naruto along with some of the demonic members of the guild created and 10th floor to the tomb, though it wasn't official at the time. The 10th floor acted as type of settlement for all of the inhuman npc's to live in.

He remembered that many compounds were built to house the many different races, along with establishing small business and training facilities. But enough about that upon reaching the entrance to his bed chambers Naruto was greeted by appearance of a small animal. This creature was the six of a fox, had blue and white fur, portions of metal plating around his body acting as armour, sharp long fangs that of a sabertooth and three fluff tails, while standing on to hind legs. This creature was named Luminox, Luminox was a lightning elemental creature, he was created by Naruto as a sort of companion. Kneeling before the small fox like creature he reached out and petted the small creature, which earned him the sound of a joyful purr. After a moment of two Naruto stopped petting the creature much to it's pleasure, entered his chambers along with it. Upon sealing the doors behind him Naruto saw the room was pretty much the same way he left it during his time in Yggdrasil. The room wasn't too extravagant as he was not the type to flaunt his wealth and status. The room had a king sized bed, a medium sized dresser on the side , a medium sized bed for Luminox, a row of shelves lining the left wall filled with scrolls and books, a pine wood desk for his studies, and a night stand on both sides of his bed. Walking over to the dresser he changes into a black and red t-shirt and nothing but his boxers. Once he was comfortable enough, Naruto got into bed, pulling the cover over him and drifting into a state of slumber.

* * *

[Time Skip - 3 Days Later]

Naruto and Momonga stood in one of the many armories within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, namely the one where members of the guild can switch out their personal items for something of a lower level. Momonga took into his grasp a heavy longsword testing his limitations with is, but to no surprise it wouldn't fit. This verified to them that they wouldn't be able to use items not associated to their in game class unless the change it. Using his magic Momonga changed into a warrior class and tried to wield the weapon again, and again not to their surprise it worked.

Looking into a nearby mirror Momonga noticed his change and appearance then looked towards Naruto, "Naruto have you noticed any changes at all with yourself or anything in particular?".

Naruto looked towards his friend and nodded, "Yes I have noticed a couple things, the first is due to my change physically I realized that it also did something to my mentality. When I looked at Albedo my mind was telling me to do things that I would normally be out of my character. So I think that our minds from we were human had to adapt and change due to our transformations." Naruto decided to change his appearance as well, and wore his old uniform during his days as a Captain in the Anbu Black Ops.

"I think you are correct, I've noticed my change in as a person as well. I felt myself becoming more and more detached from my emotions when I was a human. Yet my sense of loyalty and friendship have not faded one bit at all" Momonga inquired as the both of them teleported to the mausoleum of the tombs first floor then started to climb the stairs in front of them.

"Then perhaps it has do seal with us from being members in the guild together or something" Naruto theorized, "Also another thing since everything is happening as it appeared in Yggdrasil but on another level, then items and other monsters must have been sent here as well. So we should be extra cautious in how we do things from here on out".

"I see your point" Momonga agreed as the both of them finally reached the top of the stairs, but were met by three demonic figures.

'What the hell Jealousy, Greed, and Wrath what are the three demon generals under Demiurge doing on the 1st floor?. Also what is this why do I feel a sense of familiarity and belonging towards them' Naruto thought as the feeling of wanting to embrace them yet subjugate them under his will flows through him.

It was only a moment later the Demiurge appeared , walking out from behind the three demonic entities under his command. Gasping at the sight of his masters he along with the three demons kneeled before their masters. Naruto and Momonga kept a calm and collected over their thoughts despite being surprised by the 4 demons in front of them. Before they could muster anything to say Demiurge spoke, "My lords what are you doing here with any personal guard? And why are your wearing such equipment?".

Momonga didn't know how to answer his question, but Naruto decided to ask him a question of his own, "Demiurge are you insinuating we the rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick are unsafe within our own home. That a insignificant lower life former could just wander on in and do us harm?".

"Of course not my lord forgive me, we would never allow such insects to try and do you harm of any wouldn't even be able to breach our outermost defences either, so please forgive me for insinuating such things. Out of all the guardians of Nazarick Demiurge is the one Naruto could understand the most, "But still my lords, it would be highly improper for you to travel without any type of armed escort. If anything were to happen to you that I could have prevented, I could never forgive myself".

"Hm" Momonga thought about his words for a moment then caught on to what Naruto was getting at, "Very well you and you alone shall accompany us then" Momonga continued his way towards the entrance of the tomb with Demiurge following in suite. Before Naruto followed along he looked towards the three demon generals and spoke, "You three call for some reinforcements from the 10th floor settlement, then have them patrol then entire 1st floor along with. I want to make sure nothing were to enter the tomb without us knowing" He went on to catch with the others as the three demons went to do as they were told.

* * *

[Scene Change - Outside of Nazarick]

Upon reaching the entrance of the tomb both powerful beings were graced by the beautiful night sky of the new world. In awe with it's beauty Momonga, removed his helmet and gracefully stepped forwards wanting to see more of it's beauty. Naruto on the other hand set his gaze upon the moon, the moon reminded him of when they finally defeated Kaguya and seal her back into the moon. Oh how he missed those days, working with friends and loved ones to find peace in the world we lived in. Enough about that, bring himself back to reality Naruto saw Momonga using his enchanted item to fly towards the sky. Getting what his idea was he followed along and took the skies with the same item, following behind them was Demiurge who transformed to his other from of a winged demon. The three inhumans looked to as far as the eye can see around them, taking in the sights of the worlds unknown beauty. Soon Naruto's voice filled the air around them, "I wish the others were to see this", taking in a deep breath he continued, "too see just how beautiful this world is".

Nodding in agreement Momonga responded, The stars within the night sky are like jewels in a treasure box".

"I believe that this world only exists so that you my lords may adorn yourselves with it's treasures, and that we the guardians will help you in any way we can" Demiurge stated, as he was captivated with what his masters were saying.

"Perhaps your right Demiurge, perhaps we were sent to this world to obtain it's treasures" Momonga responded.

"I think we should use them to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick, in memory of our comrades who have went onto the world beyond us" Naruto suggested as his Kimono fluttered from the winds of the night sky.

"If that is what you desire my lords, then we the guardians will do everything in are power to make it into reality" Demiurge stated, with the sound of passion and devotion within his voice.

Naruto then suddenly went into a burst of laughter, soon followed by Momonga seeing as they remembered how this was how all of the quest they went on started. Now this brought back memories, from Naruto increasing his avatars level to make up for lost time, to Momonga struggling at the beginning due to the race he had chosen, and when they along with the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown went on raid parties or High quests.

"I was thinking why not take over this world while we're at it" Naruto joked at the idea, but he noticed how Demiurge;s gleamed at the idea.

Before Naruto could say anything the sound of the earth rumbling below them drew their attention. To both of their surprise Mare was already out here performing the task Naruto had given him. They watched as the ground was being manipulated into making it appear the great tomb was that of a large hill. Upon closer inspection, or in a case Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan he was able to see Mare standing along the edge of the wall holding his staff in front of him. It still surprised kind of made him feel weird in finding Mare wearing female clothes to be appealing.

"I'm gonna go down and have a word with Mare" Naruto said, leaving before Demiurge could protest.

Naruto landed silently behind Mare, his boots not making a single sound as they met the dense marble wall. Putting his enchanted item away, Naruto still couldn't believe a little bit that this was all happening. He thought that he was dead or in a comma and that his mind was just fabricating all of this. He needed some way to prove that all of this was real, no that's not it, what he needed was to see more of this world. Bringing his attention back to the young male cross-dresser he spoke, "Your doing a fine work there Mare" Naruto said as he gently placed a hand on the boys shoulder earning a girlish scream from him.

"L-lord Kitsukage, you scared me" Mare said, as he was feeling embarrassed, than heard the laugh of Lord Momonga who arrived along with Demiurge.

"Mare you don't have to keep calling me Lord Kitsukage every time you see, just call me Naruto or Big brother when it's just us", Naruto looked over to Demiurge, "That goes for you to Demiurge".

This earned a gasp from the two guardians, "But my lord we cannot do that, you are a supreme being, which deserves a great deal of respect" Demiurge stated. Naruto didn't even know if he wanted to slam his head into ground of jump into a endless void of nothingness.

"Mare you along with you sister are as stubborn as your creator and Demiurge you are as passionate and devoted as your own" Naruto stated which brought a tearful smile from Mare and a face of joy from Demiurge.

"To be compared to our creators, thank you Lord Kitsukage" Mare cried even more, hold onto his staff like his life depended on it.

Naruto looked at the young male and gave him a stern glare, "You shouldn't shed tears Mare, no man should ever have to" Naruto said sternly.

Momonga took this opportunity to tease Naruto, "Naruto I thought you were above the notion of making children cry".This taunting didn't go unnoticed as Naruto glared back at the powerful elder lich.

"You think your funny aye, don't make me prank you Momonga. You should already what they called me the number one prankster of Ain Ooal Gown" The gleam in his eyes sent a shiver of fear up the undead's spine.

Coughing into his hand Momonga spoke, "Anyways Mare we felt that you deserve a reward for working so hard", Momonga held out his hand as the a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown appeared, "Moving in between floors can be difficult, but with this you can make better time of yourself. So this ring will allow you to so, use it wisely Mare.

"Thank you my lords, I will do my very best to prove myself worthy of using this ring" Mare pledged as he gave them a quick bow.

"Very well, I hold you to that Mare. Let us hope you exceed my expectations of you for now on" Naruto stated.

Mare looked at the two with a curious expression on his face, "Um if you don't mind me asking lord Momonga why are you both dressed in such strange armour?".

Before either could answer the sound of flapping wings drew their attention, looking to the right of them Albedo had just arrived and graciously greeted them. Demiurge was the first to greet the women as she approached the group. Momonga along with Mare nodded at her while Naruto gave her the the sacred Namikaze smile. "Greetings my lords", looking towards Naruto with passion in her eyes she moved her attention towards Mare, "To answer your question Mare, the reason their wearing such armour was so we couldn't recognize them. In doing so if they were in our presence they wouldn't have bothered us while we were performing the tasks given to us. I mean if we knew they were watching over us we would have kept focus on them and not the task at hand".

Naruto smiled at Albedo, though that wasn't the main reason it was a reason nonetheless though he caught the sad expression on her face as Mare told her of the gift he had received. He then saw Momonga give her the same ring, while it did please her it didn't make her feel special. Momonga than told him he was heading back inside to see if there was anything else to be checked. Nodding his head in understanding Momonga vanished along with Demiurge leaving him alone with Albedo and Mare. Looking over to Mare he spoke, "Mare why don't you start working on the other end of the wall, I'll be fine her with Albedo" Mare nodded and went to finished the task she was doing before.

Looking over to Albedo he spoke, "Albedo I noticed you seem upset when you learned Mare had received the ring as a gift from us. Then when lord Momonga gave you the same ring it did please you in a sense but there was much more to it. Care to explain?.

Albedo looked to the demon god in surprise then looked down in embarrassment, "It's nothing my lord, I was just…" Before Albedo could say another word she was pulled into a loving embrace by the blond demon.

Naruto looked down to face her as he cupped her chin turning her head to face him, "Albedo please tell me whats wrong. I want to know so that could help you" Albedo thought about it for a moment before she spoke, "It's just while I am pleased to receive the ring, it just didn't seem special in a sense. I just wanted something more special is all".

Naruto gave her a sad smile, "I see" Albedo's head snapped towards him confused, but was then surprised when she felt a warm sensation within her. In front of her was her lord sealing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. As the heat within her body increased, she leaned into the kiss releasing a light moan from the pleasure. Soon a moment later Naruto separated from her much to her displeasure. Albedo looked up at her master, her legs nearly buckled from the intense heat, but the sound of his voice kept her steady.

"Listen Albedo do not think yourself as something vile or unworthy, to me you are one of my precious people. No matter what I will protect you and ensure your happiness just as you do mine. Now return to your duties and if you have any problems come talk to me alright?" Albedo nodded with a smile as tears of happiness fell from her cheeks. But before she could leave Naruto leaned towards her ears and whispered with a demonic tone, " **Just so you know you may have been created by Lord Tabula, your body and soul belong to me! understand?** " Albedo let out a sudden gasp when Naruto began to nibble on her ear. But before she could say anything Naruto released his hold on her and vanished within a vortex of leaves. Albedo who pulled herself together took a moment to realize what had happened. Her eyes grew wide as a crazed smile appeared on her face, she looked towards the heavens and yelled, "YEESSS!".

[Scene Change - Unknown Location]

A man in black and white garb, stood atop and small cliff with a few others dressed in a similar matter. While a group of horseman wearing metal armour with orange bindings moved in formation below them.

"We will attack the net village, the next morning…. and then guide those beasts to their cages"

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for showing your love and interest in the story, for those who have questions you can pm me. Also i've read some of the comments asking certain things which I will happily answer.

Question 1: Can you add Zesshi to the Harem?

Answer: I was hesitant in add Zesshi to the Harem at first due to she only made 1 or 2 appearances in the animated series. But I may have figures out a way to incorporate her into the main plat of the story.

Question 2: Will there be a paring for Ainz?

Answer: I'm still unsure whether Ainz will have a pairing, due to the fact that he is technically and undead and is unable to uh…reproduce or be intimate. Also for the fact that whatever is controlling his emotions when he glows green also kinda controls his lust.

Question 3: With him having the Rinnegan and other bloodlines shouldn't he be able to create forest surrounding the tomb there for the purpose of concealing it?

Answer:Well you are indeed correct with that idea, and I was planning to have Naruto do something similar at a later date.

Character Info

Name: Chisame Uzumaki

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Female

Occupation: Head of the Anbu Handmaidens

Class: Assassin - Magic Caster - Shinobi - Warrior - Summoner

Abilities: Ninjutsu - Kenjutsu - Genjutsu - Taijutsu - Kinjutsu - Summoning

Bloodline: Uzumaki Chakra Chains - Storm Release

Skills:

Crafting

Potion Brewing

Trap Making

Alchemy

Naruto's Disguise Description: A black T-shirt with a grey combat vest over it. He also wore black cargo pants with weapons holsters along his leg. A carrier pouch on his waist, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a harden white clay mask of a fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It had been a millennia since the end of the shinobi era, after defeating Kaguya in battle Naruto was forced to live with the curse no man should have. The curse of immortality, due to his condition he had to watch as all of those who held dear to his heart move on the world beyond without him. No longer seeing the purpose of living Naruto grew distant to the world around him, it was then when the world began an era of modernization that Naruto had gained a sense of happiness. The year was currently 2126 and a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG called Yggdrasil was released. It stands out among all other DMMORPGs due to its unusually high ability for the player to interact with the game. After an intense 12-year run the game servers are about to be shut down. Within those 12 years Naruto made many friends in the world of Yggdrasil, such as Momonga, Touch Me, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino, Tabula Smaragdina, and Warrior Takemikazuchi. After meeting all of them he became one of the 42 Supreme Beings in their guild call Ainz Ooal Gown. When word of the shutdown was announced many of the members retired from the guild until only Naruto and Ainz were left. Deciding to spend the last moments of his time within Yggdrasil before the shutdown Naruto thought it was over for them, or so it seems.

AN: After watching the Overlord series, it gave me the idea of attempting a crossover story between the Naruto-verse and the Overlord-verse. Also the story will keep to the main story, but their will be a few things added along with OC Characters.

Rated M Warning: Story Will contain Lemon/ Lime /Gore / and Swearing

DIsclaimer: I do not own either of the Overlord or Naruto Franchise, as well any other elements in the story unless told otherwise.

"Maximize Magic" Normal Speech

'Maximize Magic' Normal Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Biju/Summon/Monster Speech

' **Maximize Magic** ' Biju/Summon/Monster Thought

" **Maximize Magic** " Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names

' **Maximize Magic** ' Attacks/Magic/Ninjutsu Names in Thought

Demon God Naruto x Mass Harem: Albedo /Shalltear /Aura /Pleiades Battle Maids /FemKyuubi /FemShukaku/ FemMatatabi/ FemJuubi/ FemReibi /Brita /Enri /Zesshi /Clementine /Pestonya /Imina /Leinas /Tina & Tia /Edstrom /EvilEye /Arche Eeb Rile Furt /Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra /Hilma Cygnaeus /Others /OC's

Shu: Naruto stop harassing Albedo and help Momonga with that damn viewing mirror, or I'll have Mare sneak into your bed at night.

Naruto enters the room in a flash, Naruto: So Momonga how far have you gotten with getting that mirror to work:

Momonga: Well I think i've almost got it to work properly, but this would have been faster if you weren't always trying to get Albedo into your bed all the time.

Naruto: Hey to be fair it's not my fault that my body has a strong urge to bed anything it deems worthy. I mean come on, hello demon god here like how is that not suppose to happen?.

Shu shakes his head, Shu: Just get over here and help Momonga finish setting up this damn mirror.

* * *

As the sun began to set a average size group of armoured cavalry traversed the land heading towards their current destination. The men who rode these horses wore mtel armour adorn with red decals all over it. The group of horseman are led by a muscular man of around thirty years old and he had southern blood in his veins. He appeared to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. As they continued onwards a horseman suddenly began to speed up and ended up at his leaders side. This young man had faint blonde hair and looked to be in his late twenties, he had medium pale white skin. He wore the same armour as the other men except without a leather helmet and metal plating on it.

"General! The village is burning!" The now identified general looked into the distance as a column of smoke was rising in the air. A dark and worried look adorned his face as he ordered his men to make haste. Picking up their speed the group of armoured cavalry quickly made their way towards the smoke.

* * *

[Scene Change - Village Ruin]

Looking around him, the general felt sympathy for these people. Looking to his left two soldiers found another injured civilian under some debris. He was about to inspect another part of the ruined village until he was stopped by the blonde soldier from before. "Vice chief?" the general questioned.

"Sir if I may ask, we were ordered by the nobles to venture out and hunt down the men who have been attacking these towns" the General nodded, "Then how come we were only sent out here with only 50 soldiers, especially when we are still at war with the Baharuth empire?" he questioned.

"It's a stealth mission, the king wanted us to do this in secret that way none of enemies would find out" the General answered.

"Sir I know this sounds wrong, but a couple villages is not worth losing the empires strongest warrior" the Vice Chief countered.

"Look I understand your concern, but you also understand what it's like to be live this kind of life, as we both did not come from any prestigious families. Just like these people they strive to one day live the life they so dreamed of. So let us show them the way and cast a beacon of hope to light the way" The Vice chief looked to the general with a smile then nodded in response.

* * *

[Scene Change - Momonga's Office]

Sitting within his personal study Naruto and Momonga with the assistance of Sebas were attempting in using the viewing mirror. The mirror would allow them to peer into the world around them and see anything that is going on. Their first attempt at using the mirror was a failure as the item was more complicated to operate. But soon after a while of practice along with Sebas help the two were able to get the mirror to work. Once they properly got the hang of how it works Naruto and Momonga began to view the world unknown to them wondering if anyone they knew was in the same situation as them . But in the back of their minds they wondered what this world had to offer them in the name of Nazarick somewhat. A few moments went by when the two supreme beings spotted a village not too far from the great tomb. Upon further inspection they noticed something strange happening within the village.

"Hmm ? could this be perhaps some type of festival?" Momonga inquired.

Naruto looked a bit closer and shook his head, "No it's not, try and see if we can get a closer view of what's happening".

Upon getting a closer look at the village the occupance in the room we surprised with what they were witnessing. The village appeared to be under attack by a band o men in metal armour, the armour appeared to be silver and had blue cloth draped around the waist. These knights appeared to be slaughtering the local inhabitants of this town, but what they wondered is how could they not be horrified at the scene. I mean usually they should be appalled with the sight of people being slaughtered. Seeing ti was none of their concern Momonga told them it was best to leave then with their own affairs. But Naruto had a better idea in mind, looking towards his long time friend he spoke, "Actually I think it would be a better idea if we help these people, my reason being is if we are gain foothold in this world maybe this place could work as a type of testing grounds".

When he finished speaking about his idea, Naruto noticed Momonga was in a kind of deep thought, before he could even ask what was wrong Momonga spoke. "I see where your coming from Naruto, but this situation reminded me of Touch Me" Hearing his friend speak of them guy who help them back then during their time in Yggdrasil.

"I see then let's follow his example and deal these humans a swift justice they so rightfully deserve" Naruto looked over towards Sebas and spoke, " Sebas have a small unit of my personal forces ready to move out on a moment's notice, also Increase Nazarick's security to maximum." Naruto was making his way out of the room until Momonga spoke.

"Do try to show some restraint Naruto, we wouldn't want to attract the wrong type of attention too soon. But try to put on a good show for us, we wouldn't want to disappoint everyone now would we?" Momonga stated with a gleam in his eye.

Naruto nodded as raised his arm so the palm of his hand was facing forward, concentrating his magical energy into it he called out, " **GATE** " In the blink of an eye a portal appeared in front of the blonde demon, allowing him to enter through towards his destination.

* * *

[Scene Change - The Forest Not Far From The Village]

Running along the dirt road were two female humans, one child and one teen, both running from the pursuing nights behind them. But as they ran the small child fell to the ground from stumbling over herself, so the oldest female stopped in her tracks to shield the child from the incoming strike of the enemy soldier. The strike from the knight's sword left a large gash in the back of the young women as she continued to shield the small child. Though before the knight could strike at her again a portal appeared out of nowhere before them. The portal left them stunned and confused as to where this thing came from and what would be coming through it. As the two females noticed something had caught their attackers attention they turned around and came to face a figure coming out of a red spiraling portal. Naruto began to appear out of the portal and dawned what appeared to be powerful armour. The armour only covered certain parts of his body such as his legs, arms, torso, and chest and back. The armour had a grey and blood red color to it, while also releasing a irey aura in the air around him.

To the knights this being before them was something they have never seen before, it shook them to their very cores that a being of such power now stood before them. For the two girls they were at a loss of words the small child could only see a divine being who she hoped was coming to their rescue, while the older thought different. In front of her was a boy with animal features who appeared to be a bit older than her, maybe around 19. His air was the color of the burning sun and his eyes showed the clear crystal sea. Was this man their savior or will he be their doom was thought of the current people present.

* * *

[Scene Change - Nazarick Throne Room]

Sitting upon his throne Momonga as he watched the guardians and other servants of Nazarick gathered around. The servants of Nazarick kneeled down before the ruler of Nazarick, awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm glad you all have gathered her my subjects, as their are a number of things to discuss" Momonga said.

The people within the throne room basic in joyce as their leader gave them thanks for how they have gathered as he asked. Though then curiosity followed soon after as they wondered where their other lord was. Taking the initiative Demiurge spoke out, " Excuse me my lord but forgive me for asking this, but where is Lord Naruto?".

Momonga looked to the floor guardian and responded, "You are forgiven Demiurge, but there was no need to apologize as it was only a question I would have gladly answered. Now to answer your question Lord Naruto has left the Great Tomb of Nazarick in response of some sudden events".

Gasps and cries of surprise could be heard throughout the throne room, as everyone was shocked beyond belief. But the more shock to hear the news were Albedo, Shalltear, the Pleiades and the Anbu. Their Lord had left the tomb without any kind of notice or protection detail, images began to appear in their minds as there worst fear has been realized. But before they could even respond to the news their lord before them spoke, "Silence!...Now that i've gotten you attention the reason none of you were informed is that Lord Naruto saw it fit that he alone go and deal with this sudden event" Momonga informed.

Silence hag enveloped the throne room as no one dared questioned their lords on how they acted as it would only be signing the end of your existence. Momonga looked across the room as he eyed everyone waiting to see who would speak, then his question was answered. "My lord please forgive our behavior, as that was out of line, but should we prepare an advanced guard to assist Lord Naruto?" Demiurge said respectfully.

"Yes prepare unit of the Anbu Handmaidens, Sasame you and the unit are to be on standby and await for Lord Naruto's call. Albedo you are to go with them fully armed and you are to work together with Chisame on this mission, Understood?" Momonga informed.

Chisame and Albedo looked to one another as they nodded at the other showing they understood the stakes if should they disobey their lords orders. But on th inside the two were glaring at one another with the thought, 'I'll show Lord Naruto which one of is the better, so try not to get in my way'. Albedo and Chisame along with a number of the Anbu Handmaidens within the room left to go prepare for their mission. As they let Momonga look to the rest of those who remained and spoke, "Now the reason you all have been gathered is Lord Naruto wishes to show you all the reason we are called the supreme beings. As this is to remind you that those who should disobey our rule or turn against Nazarick shall meet an unruly end". Everyone in the room tensed up as the knew they were to watch close attention to what was about to unfold.

* * *

[Scene Change - The Forest Not Far From The Village]

Naruto eyed the two knights with a heated glare causing them to tense up,channeling chakra to his left eye Naruto activated the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Once it was activated he look to the knight in armour on his right and said, " **Amaterasu** ". Within the blink of his eye the knight in armour was consumed in dark blazing flames as he cried in agony from the pain. His fellow knight watched as he fell the ground as the flames burned him to nothingness forming a sense of dread and fear within him. Looking to the being in front of him he stepped back and shout, "You...your a demon, no man could just kill another man the way you did".

Naruto could only scoffed on the inside as he looked to the man, "You are correct I am a demon, but if I am a demon then what of you. What kind of man has the will to slaughter innocent women and children but doesn't have the strength the stand before me?..", Naruto stepped forwards and looked at the man deep in the eye, "Regardless whether or not you live, you will help me test out my power whether you want to or not." Hearing this the knight quickly tried to run for it as to not meet the same fate as his comrade. Naruto began to channel some magic into his very being and cried out, " **Skill: Origins of the Underworld - Stasis Magic - Essence of the Condemned** ". A black and red magic seal appeared below the knight freezing him in place, then tendrils of red energy began flowing through him and begun to consume his life force. As the life force was being drained from his very body the knight let out a cry if immense agony while his body withers into nothing but skin and bones.

Once all of the knights life force was drained Naruto sealed it into a magical containers and sealed it within a storage seal for later use. As he was done storing it away Naruto began another chant, pouring magical energy into his being once more he said, " **Brothers and Sisters of the underworld heed my call in the name of Nazarick, come forward and help me bring chaos and despair upon this realm. I open the gates that bind thee, the incarnation of hell come forth be brethren** ". Once the chant had ended a portal opened itself before him and eleven beings came through. All eleven begins appeared in crimson armour all carrying shields and spears, except for one. The one in the center carried twin blades across her back and bore the symbol of Naruto's position within Nazarick. But before Naruto could even speak a gate opened to the right of him and Albedo, Chisame, along with a unit of Anbu appeared. All of those present kneeled before the demon lord as he spoke, "I'm glad you all are her now Albedo, Chisame I would like for the both of you to meet the 11 elite warriors of personal forces. Juubi, Kyuubi, Hachibi, Nanabi, Rokubi, Gobi, Yonbi, Sanbi, Nibi, Ichibi, and Reibi. These eleven have been here since the beginning of my creation" As soon as they heard this Albedo and Chisame eyed his fellow demons with surprised and a bit of jealousy. Though the later was aimed more at the females of his group as they were sending small smirks with a obvious message.

Once everything was settled Naruto turned his attention back towards the two human females still on the ground before them. Seeing the injury on her back Naruto placed his hands right above her would and channeled chakra into it. Once there was enough he said, " **Medical Technique: Mystical Palm Jutsu** ", to the amazement of everyone the wound began to heal much to her relief. Once the wound was healed Naruto looked back at her and said, "I did all that I could for that wound, do you feel any pain or discomfort?".

The young female shook here head and spoke, "No everything is fine thank, my name is Enri and this is my little sister Nemu".

"I see, now I think it's best we move on towards you village to deal with the rest of those knights" Naruto looked towards Juubi and said, "Juubi take the others and eliminate everyone in the village wearing this armour, but leave one alive for interrogation later".

Juubi nodded as she and the other bijuu in a blink of an eye took to the trees making their way to the towns borders. Once they had vanished from his sights Naruto turned around bringing his attention back towards the two humans. "Now if I may ask are familiar with demons, angels and other mythical beings of the sorts?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, the soldiers of the Slane Theocracy are able to summon angels to battle when they need. Also I have a friend who is a pharmacist and is practitioner in the art of magic" the eldest answered.

"I see well I think it's best we head back towards your village, my subordinates must have began the process of eliminating the knight attacking your people. If it makes things easier you and your companion here are will be escorted by Chisame here along with her subordinates" The human girls nodded in agreement sa those were acceptable terms.

"Wait!, if it's not too much to ask may I know your name great one?" the eldest girl asked.

"Hmmmm?..., I guess there's no harm in me giving you my name, I am Lord Kitsukage, supreme ruler of the underworld, the demon god bound in partnership to the supreme ruler of death himself" Naruto replied.

* * *

[Scene Change - Village Center]

The knights who had been attacking the village, gathered the remaining survivors separating the children and adults. The knights expected this to go the same way when they attacked all the other villages before this one, or so they thought. What they didn't expect was for demons coming to the aid of these people and slaughtering their comrades left and right. Eleven demons now stood before them slaughtering whats was left of their comrades. The demon with five tails, white hair, white eyes with grey pupils, castes strange magic using the fire and water elements.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu** " Kokuo (Gobi)

The knights nearby ran in fear of being consumed by the raging flames, but were unsuccessful as they were enveloped in a scorching grave. One of the knight nearby who appeared to be on of the higher ranked officers, shake in fear from seeing the power these demons possessed. When he looked to his right the demon with desert sand colored hair and one tail stared him down, a sense of dread enveloped him. The demon began making her way towards him unsheathing what appeared to be a strange knife with an arrow head blade, and on the end of the handle was a hollow ring. Looking to some the knight nearby he called out them, " You there come over and be my shield so I can escape, I can't die in a place like this." The knight cried out.

A knight nearby heard his cowardly request and called out to him, "Belius stand firm and get yourself together".

The now named Belius looked back as he saw the one tailed demon grew closer, and he looked back over to the knights, "Hurry quickly, if you do this I'll pay 200 gold coins", He looked back as the she was just a few feet from him, "make that 500" he cried. But to his dismay Shukaku was already standing before him he looked back and cried one last time in Hope's someone would help, "I'll make it 1000 gold coins.." Before he could even finish speaking a pair of Smith slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind. "My my, trying to buy your way from death, such a cowardly thing to do" the knight looked behind him in fear, then spoke, "Please I beg of you don't kill me, I'll give you anything within my power if you let me live please!". Shukaku could only smile at her prey then spoke, "Now now, don't be so rash, besides there is nothing you could offer me that my master doesn't already have. But I thank you for being generous, so as a reward I'll make your death quick and painless".

Before Belius even had a moment to speak his head fell from his shoulders as a clean stroke from the kunai in her hand silenced the poor man. Shukaku looked behind her and saw the satisfied looks of her brothers and sisters. Son Goku walked up to his sister and congratulated her on putting the man in his proper place. Matabi followed up behind the duo and spoke, "Now why don't we finished the rest of these lower life forms, also we won't need to keep these ones alive Kyuubi-Neechan already had sent one of them back to Nazarick" the duo nodded as all the bijuu turned and faced the remaining knights. From just looking at the remaining forced, they could see them shaking in fear. Soon they heard cries of, "Oh god we're doomed", "God help us", "Screw this run for it", but then they cries were then silenced by their captain. "All of you stand firm find the courage and defend your brothers. Sound the word for the archers to retreat will buy enough time than retreat on horseback. Prepare to charge!" their captain ordered.

The remaining Knights began take arms as they readied for battle, Kyuubi and the bijuu could only smile in amusement at their mesley attempt in fighting back. The knights let out a cry for battle as they charged the eleven tailed beasts, but sadly their attempt was useless. Left and right the sound of death reached the ears of another, as the knights were brutally slaughtered to the last man. Blood and organs flew in the air as each stroke of the blade caused more and more to pour out of the pitiful souls that dared challenged them. Soon enough the air was silent, not a word could be heard as the knights who fought with everything they had now laid at the feet of their executioners. The Bijuu took the moment to look around and saw that the remaining villagers were gathering and reuniting with their loved ones after being put into separate groups. While the villagers were reuniting with one another Naruto along with his company arrived in the village center. Upon seeing their master arriving the tailed beast fell in line and kneeled before their ruler, the villagers took notice of the new arrivals and looked on with curiosity.

Naruto stood before his kneeling subjects and spoke, "You did well me my friends, you followed my orders to the letter and couldn't even be more pleased. So once we returned back to Nazarick you all shall be rewarded for your excellent service. Now let us grace the locals with my presence shall we?" Naruto made his way over to the gathered villagers as they waited in anticipation.

"Greetings, My name is Lord Kitsukage and It is a great pleasure to meet all of you" Naruto looked to the edge of the town and found a lone knight hiding behind it. Gesturing towards the knight he beckoned him to come forward, hesitating on what to do the lone soldier cautiously approached the powerful demon. The knight looked behind the powerful demon and saw the other 11 tailed demons that slaughtered his comrades. Alongside those eleven was a demon in all black armour carrying what appears to be a battle axe, and next to her were strange cloaked figures wearing white mask adorning the faces of animals. He looked back at whom he thinks is the leader and hear him spoke, "Do not worry about my kin, no harm will come to you as I don't see any reason to. Now tell your lords or masters that my kindness in sparing you does not come in abundance, so I think it's best you leave and never return". The knight took the moment to let this demons words sink in then without a second thought ran from the village as his life depended on it.

"Excuse me sir but why have you come here?" Naruto looked to the voice that spoke and saw it was an elderly man in the front of the crowd.

Seeing no harm in answering his question he spoke, "The reason i'm here is because when I saw these knight slaughtering all of these innocent people, it reminded me of the times where you humans savagely hunted and murdered our kind. But I realized that all you humans don't carry the mindset as those of your kind, so I thought it would be partially benefit for you all to see the light" Naruto saw a few the villagers with questionable looks in their eyes and continued to speak, "Though do not expect me to have done this out of the kindness of my heart, so I do expect to be compensated for helping you all during your time of crisis". The villagers nodded in understanding as it does make sense that he should be rewarded for helping them when he didn't even need to at all.

* * *

[Scene Change - A Local Cottage]

Seated at table that stood in the center near the fireplace was Naruto along with the Village Chieftain and his wife. Naruto spent this time listening to the Chieftain who began explaining the land Nazarick now resided in. The Chieftain explained how their were three kingdoms and how each of these kingdoms were currently on not so friendly terms. Naruto also found out the currency and gold they currently have in their possession wouldn't be usable in these lands, but the chieftain informed him that the material it was made up off could be of some value. Besides that Naruto thanked the man for giving him information, but then begun explaining his demands besides the information that he needed. "I see now in regards to what I demand from you besides the information is nothing harmful or evil in a sense. From this day forward your village is now under my rule, and you and your people now pledge your loyalty to me now not the kingdom you reside in. I will send some of my men and a abundance of supplies to your village here later to help you all recover from the attack. But while all of this is happening you and your people must act as you usually do, any knowledge of my people's existence could cause some negative effects in the foreseeable future. Besides that I have nothing left to inform you of until I see it fitting".

The Chieftain nodded and replied, " I see, then I shall make the announcement to the rest of the village later. We now owe you our lives my lord, may your reign be eternal and fruitful" Naruto nodded at his response and replied, "I thank you, but in case should anyone ask of what happened here you are to tell them a magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown along with the Warrior Maelstrom came and helped save your village. If your wondering why I wouldn't use my real identity it is due to the fact of my own being, people wouldn't think well if it was demon who save your village" Naruto stood up and changed his appearance to something new, now in front of the village leader stood Naruto wearing his father's cloak. Under that cloak he wore a grey Anbu vest with a black shirt under it. He also wore grey cargo pants with sinobi sandals, his new appearance gave the two humans a look of awe on their faces. "Now that our conversation has ended, I think it's best we head out and see how the repairs and construction are coming along" The Chieftain and his wife nodded in agreement as they followed after Naruto who already exited the small cottage.

* * *

[Scene Change - Village Center]

As the three individuals arrive at the center of the village they could see the villagers who are making a bit of progress in cleaning up the debri from the recent attack. The Bijuu along with Albedo and the Anbu handmaidens were also assisting in the repairs, much to their displeasure they were under the orders of Naruto himself. As Naruto stood by and continued to spectate everything currently going on he spotted one of the villagers talking to the village chief. But what interested him was the worried expression on his face, interested on what was going on he approached the village chief to find out. The village chief saw Naruto approaching him and acknowledged his presence, "Ah Lord Kitsukage what can I do for you?" the Chieftain inquired.

"Well I saw your residence you just spoke with have a concerning look on his face, is there a problem that I maybe able to assist in?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you see my watchmen that were stationed near the village outskirts had informed me of a group of men on horseback are approaching the village" The Chieftain informed him.

"I see, well allow me to handle those men should they prove hostile. Also I suggest you have the remaining residence gather within your home along with your wife. I'll have my subordinated act as their guard to reassure you of their safety" The Chieftain nodded as Naruto called over Juubi, "Juubi gather the rest of your kin along with the others and gather the town residence into the chieftains home. A group of men on horseback are approaching the town so you and the others are to act as the towns folks guard but remain within the shadows. If you are worried about my safety I'll have Albedo accompany me arlight?" Juubi nodded in understanding as she glanced behind her lord to find Albedo sending her a gloating look.

A couple moments later Naruto, Albedo and the Chieftain stood near the town entrance as the group of cavalry approached them. As the group on horseback approached the trio one of the men rode forward and greeted the three. "Greetings! My name is Gazef Stronoff and I hail from the Re-Estize Kingdom, me and my men were sent out to deal with the knights attacking the local villages".

"I see welcome and thank you for coming to assist us, but there is no need as the problem was already taken care of sir Gazef" Gazef look to the Chieftain with a confused expression.

"Excuse but if your are the Chieftain of this village, who is the man and women beside you?" Gazef questioned.

"Ah my apologize… Sir Gazef was it?. Well allow me to introduce myself I am Sir Maelstrom and I am a traveling warrior who just arrived in these lands. The women behind me is my companion and we stumbled upon this village as it was being attacked by those knights. So we decided to deal them a swift justice and assist people in their time of need" Naruto answered.

Gazef gave look of surprise before dismounting his horse, looking back to Naruto he replied, "Thank you Sir Maelstrom, these people probably would not have survived had you and your companion not arrived. So in the place my kingdom we thank you" Gazef responded.

But before the conversation could be continued one of the knights accompanying Gazef ran and called out to him, "Sir Gazef, one of our scouts had returned and informed us that a large number of enemy forced from the Slane Theocracy are surrounding the village" the soldier informed. Gazef look to the man with a serious expression as he begun to think of a way to counter this, though behind him Naruto was in the same state of mind wondering how he could turn this into his favor. Then within a moment of thinking he new what he had to do.

To Be Continued…...

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys it's Shu Ottegowa here and I apologize for taking so long to update, but recent events have prevented me from posting or updating in a while. But no need to worry as I am back and will be trying to get more chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you for showing your love and support everyone, see you again till next time on Jinchuriki of the new world.

Question 1: Have you ever considered Envy for the Harem?

Answer: I did consider it at some point before, but since Envy has only made one appearance in the animated series I decided not to add her into the harem. But if somehow she made more frequent appearances in the show I'll consider adding her.

Question 2: isn't this pretty much a rip off of new game plus from loveandwar1337?

Answer: No it isn't, the idea for the story maybe similar, but a lot of the elements in this story make a large difference between the two. But this story was somewhat inspired by loveandwar1337's version of the idea.

Comment: The story is pretty great so far, and I look forward to future chapters. Something that caught my attention though was Naruto's race as a Fox Demon God. This race seems like it could bring some crazy and interesting consequences due to him being a god. If he is a god, it would be nice to see things like prayers and sacrifices coming into play. He should be able to hear the NPC's prayers considering they worship him and Momonga. The prayers and sacrifices should make Naruto stronger, especially when more people witness his godlike power later down the line, allowing him to go past the previously max level. There are some other things that being a god can influence or cause, but I just wanted to throw these out there for now. Anyways, good job.

Reply: You idea for sacrifices to Naruto due to him being a demon god does appeal to me and has given me ideas for future chapters of the story. Also if anyone has any ideas they wish for me too look over or incorporate to the story leave a comment down below or pm me if you wish.

* * *

Story Info

Naruto's Personal Forces will continued to be revealed as the story progresses, as you might have guest his personal forces are led by the eleven tailed beast with Juubi as first in command.

Command Structure

1st - Juubi, 2nd - Kyuubi, 3rd - Gyuki, 4th - Chomei, 5th - Saiken, 6th - Kokuo & Son Goku,

7th - Isobu 8th - Matatabi, 9th - Shukaku

*My Idea is to have each tailed beast command their own battalion of soldiers, the soldiers would vary in race, class, and role.

*Nazarick may have floors added or customize as the story progresses


End file.
